


A Second Chance

by drfitzmonster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pregnant!Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU.</p><p>Two months after a one-night stand with media mogul Cat Grant, Kara Danvers, aka Supergirl, must seek Cat out and try to explain that she's pregnant with Cat's baby. It does not go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Kara never worked for Cat Grant, doesn't know her personally. 
> 
> Also Cat never had Carter and Adam is kind of a jerk.
> 
> ________
> 
> Please forgive any typos or grammar errors. I have no beta for this story.

As soon as Kara entered the high-rise apartment building she changed her mind. She’d been much more confident in the alleyway while changing out of her supersuit, but now, as she stared up at the chandelier hanging from a domed ceiling, and down at the light reflecting on the elegant parquet floor, it seemed like a very, very bad idea. She’d been flying around all night, trying to make sense of the past 16 hours, and she finally decided the best course of action was to tell the truth immediately, before she lost her nerve.

Did she mention she’d gone up against two particularly nasty baddies escaped from Fort Rozz and had gotten **no** sleep in the past 48 hours? Chalk it up to stress and sleep deprivation, then, that she was standing in the lobby of Cat Grant’s apartment building. Cat Grant, CEO and founder of CatCo Worldwide Media— _that_ Cat Grant—who Kara hadn’t seen since their one-night stand two months ago.

She’d been helping a friend with a catering job at some swanky charity event, one that Cat had attended. After catching Kara staring at her, Cat had approached her and, after some exemplary flirting, bid her to follow. Kara had obeyed immediately because, come on, it was Cat freaking Grant, and she’d been wearing a knockout of a dress with a slit cut so high it was only just shy of inappropriate.

They’d fucked on a chaise in the fanciest, nicest-smelling bathroom she’d ever been in in her entire life. Cat had made her come three times, and that was just there, in the bathroom, before she’d dragged Kara by the arm out of the gala and into the back of the awaiting car that took them to Cat’s apartment building.

It was the same building Kara was currently standing in. Despite her initial panic, she decided it was too late to turn back now, and besides, the security guard had already seen her, so she tried to suppress her nerves as she walked slowly to the front desk.

The guard looked her over suspiciously, before saying gruffly, “Can I help you?”

Kara cleared her throat nervously. “Hi, my name is Kara Danvers. I’m here for Cat Grant. In the penthouse.”

“ID?”

Kara produced her driver’s license and watched as the guard scrutinized it, compared it to a list on his computer, and then ran it through a scanner before he gave it back to her. He dialed an extension on his phone. “Yes, Ms. Grant. So sorry to bother you at this early hour,” he cast a sideways glance at Kara, “but I have a Kara Danvers here for you.” He nodded at what Cat was saying on the other end. “Yes, ok, of course, Ms. Grant. Have a nice day.”

Kara’d heard everything Cat said. She sounded mildly irritated, a bit confused, but also intrigued, maybe. A promising sign, Kara hoped.

The surly security guard frowned at her and placed the phone’s handset back on the receiver. “Go on up,” he practically grunted, pointing toward the private elevator that would take her to the penthouse. The elevator ride was nerve-racking, and by the time the doors opened up into Cat’s foyer, Kara was practically trembling.

Cat was waiting for her, looking imperious as ever, even in just jeans and a t-shirt. “Ms. Danvers,” she said, leading her into the living room. Her eyes traveled up and down Kara’s form appraisingly, causing Kara to blush. “To what do I owe this _unexpected_ visit?”

Unexpected but not unwanted, Kara hoped. “Well, Cat. I, I um—” she was immediately flustered and stuttering. She wished she were in her supersuit. It made her feel impervious, and for some reason the way the fabric fit against her skin was incredibly calming to her. “You see…” And then it hit Kara like a bolt of lighting. She couldn’t do this. What the hell was she even thinking? She blanched.

“I, um,” Kara squeaked. “I have to go. This was a mistake.” She turned, ready to make a dive for the elevator, when she felt Cat’s hand on her arm.

“Wait, please.” Cat said, almost plaintive. “Come sit down.” She led Kara to the couch, where they both sat. “Take a deep breath,” Cat ordered, nodding once Kara complied. “Now, out with it.”

“I… I’m pregnant.”

Cat’s face was unreadable. “I can’t imagine what that has to do with me…” her features hardened, suddenly, “Oh. Of course, Adam. That little shit.” Cat shook her head. “Always after what I have. And he _was_ throwing himself at you at the gala with that ridiculous schtick of his.”

“No, Cat, you don’t understand.”

“Let me guess. He knocked you up and now he’s not answering your calls?” she sighed. “While I can’t say I’m not disappointed you’re only here because of my useless son, I, at least, take my obligations very seriously. As Adam is one of mine, I will make sure he is involved in this child’s life, whether he likes it or not.” Cat walked into the kitchen and retrieved her checkbook from her purse. “Now, do you have medical insurance? Because I can talk to someone about—”

“Stop!” Kara finally yelled, which made Cat stop in her tracks and look up at her, mouth agape. “I didn’t sleep with your son. I wouldn’t do that to you. I mean, I know we only, _you know_ , once, but, I thought it... meant something.“

“Well, Kara, that’s all very quaint but it still does not explain why you are here in my apartment this early on a Saturday morning. I need you to be straight with me and I need you to do it _now_.”

“The baby is yours.” Kara winced when she said it, closing her eyes tightly. When she opened them Cat was just looking at her, face utterly blank.

Eventually Cat started to laugh. It was full and hearty, like she was really enjoying herself. When she was done she had to wipe a couple of tears from her eyes. “Oh, Kara,” she said, grabbing her midsection as if she were sore from laughter. “I’ve been extorted before, but that, I think, is the funniest attempt, by far.” She grabbed her phone and started tapping out a text, “My lawyers are going to get a kick out of this.”

Kara started crying. She knew this is how it would go. Something like this. She’d tried to prepare for it mentally, but in the moment, as it was happening, it was just so painful.

“Kara, stop crying. Did you really think that was going to work? You should have just stuck with Adam being the father. I was about to write you a check.”

Kara didn’t know what else to do, so she went for the big guns. “You’ve heard of Supergirl?”

“Yes. The girl in blue who flies around and puts out fires, rescues kittens from trees.”

“And you know she’s an alien from another planet?”

“Yes...” Cat looked down at her watch. “Where’s this going Kara? I have a pilates class to get to.”

Kara floated up off of the couch until she was hanging in the air directly in front of Cat. “I can go get the suit if you want, but…”

Cat Grant was speechless. For once in her life, she had not a thing to say.

Kara dropped back to the ground and sat down again. “I’m an alien, Cat. My physiology is different from a regular human’s.” She paused, took a deep breath. “Kryptonians can be impregnated by human women, apparently. I don’t quite understand how it works yet. I mean, I’m shocked too. I found out I was pregnant _yesterday_. I found out humans could get me pregnant _yesterday_ , that a woman could get me pregnant _yesterday_.” She spoke haltingly but rapidly. “I flew around all night trying to decide what to do. But in the end I knew I had to tell you. That you deserved to know. And that’s why I came here, Cat, this early on a Saturday morning.”

“I see…” Cat said. Whatever emotions were roiling beneath the surface, she kept them well hidden. It was unnerving.

“It’s a lot to try and process, so I’m going to go and let you, um, do that. Obviously I don’t expect you to just believe that the baby is yours.” Kara pulled a business card out of her pocket and handed it to Cat. “If you contact them, they’ll show you the tests they did to confirm that the baby is yours. And they can explain some of the science to you, if you’d like. And my number is on the back, if you ever want to contact me.”

Kara turned and walked toward the elevator. As much as she wanted to use her superspeed and just escape off the balcony, she forced herself to leave like a human. She didn’t want to unsettle Cat any more than she already had.

She turned back to Cat. “I don’t expect anything from you, Cat. I just thought you deserved to know the truth. I don’t want your money. I’m not going to try and force you to be in the baby’s life. But you have the information now. Do with it what you will.”

Kara was able to keep her composure until the elevator doors closed, at which point she started crying, even though, as reactions go, that was far from the worst it could have been. There was no screaming, no throwing things. Cat hadn’t ordered her out of her apartment or called security on her. But it wasn’t the reaction Kara, in her heart, wanted, as foolishly romantic as her heart was.

No, it would take time, and if Kara were very lucky, Cat would warm up to the idea of having a baby, and maybe, if Kara were even luckier still, a family.

 

* * *

 

Kara needed her sister, so she’d flown straight over to her apartment as soon as she left Cat’s high-rise. She was standing hunched over, red faced and sobbing, when Alex answered the door.

“I told her,” was all Kara could manage to get out between sobs.

“Oh, sweetheart, come here,” Alex said, opening her arms and drawing her into a firm hug before bringing her inside. She sat her trembling mess of a sister on her couch and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, handing her a box of tissues. “I’m going to make you some tea.”

By the time Alex was back from the kitchen with tea for both of them, Kara had composed herself somewhat. She was only sniffling, but as soon as she looked at Alex’s face she started to cry again.

“Ok, Kara. Tell me everything.”

And so Kara did. She conveyed the whole sad story, from the moment she landed in the alley behind Cat’s building to the moment she showed up on Alex’s doorstep. By the time she was finished she had her head in her sister’s lap and she’d gone through almost an entire box of tissues.

“After I left the DEO on Friday I flew around all night, Alex, trying to decide what to do. When you told me I was pregnant, that I could even get pregnant from a human woman, I just—I couldn’t think. I couldn’t breathe. So I flew and flew and flew, and by the morning I knew I had to tell her. And I knew,” Kara stopped briefly to blow her nose, “I knew she wasn’t going to take it _well_ , but I wasn’t expecting her to be so cold. She was just… icy. I mean, she thought it was a joke at first, but as soon as she realized I wasn’t kidding, just…  nothing.”

Alex stroked the side of Kara’s face gently. “Maybe that’s just how she deals with confusing information. You did drop quite a bomb on her.”

“I know, Alex,” Kara said softly, biting back tears. “I just… I love this baby so much, and I want Cat to love her too.”

“She’ll come around. She just needs time,” Alex said, patting Kara’s arm absentmindedly. “You gave her our card, right?”

“Yes,” Kara sniffled.

“Well, then, we just have to wait. She’ll go by the DEO,” Alex paused for emphasis, “ _when she’s ready_. And when she sees the scans—when she sees it’s real—she’ll be hooked. I promise.”

“You really think so?”

“Yes, of course. Now, turn on the tv and put on Game of Thrones. I’m going to order us three large—”

Kara shook her head and held up four fingers.

“ _Four_ large pizzas,” Alex said, chuckling.

“I’m eating for two, remember.”

“Two Kryptonians. Better make it five pizzas.”

 

* * *

 

Cat sat in her Bentley (she’d wanted to drive the Maserati, her power car, but thought better of it in the end—too ostentatious) in the parking lot of a squat, nondescript building on the outskirts of National City. She’d been sitting there, fidgeting and drumming her fingers anxiously on the dashboard, for 45 minutes. She checked her email. Nothing. Same as five minutes ago. She sighed heavily and leaned her head down on the steering wheel.

“Fuck.” This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be. She was going to get out of the car, walk into the building and they would tell her it was all some sort of sick joke, she was being pranked for television (damn those millennials and their ridiculous obsession with hidden camera shows).

The more Cat thought about it the more she realized that the line between _possible_ and _impossible_ was constantly shifting. Ten years ago invincible flying aliens who devoted their time to rescuing humans was impossible. And now? They had not one, but _two_ alien superheroes. A week ago it was impossible for a woman—for Cat Grant—to get another woman pregnant. Now? She wasn’t so sure.

And there was only one way to find out.

When she entered the building she was greeted by a man and woman who looked like they could have stepped right off the set of _The_ _X-Files_. “Mulder and Scully, I presume,” Cat said to them as she walked up. The tall Black man in the suit smirked, but the shorter white woman in the lab coat scowled at her attempt at deflective humor.

“Hank Henshaw,” the man said, extending his hand, which Cat shook, trying to convey confidence in her grip, “and this is Dr. Alex Danvers. She’ll be explaining the results of the tests to you, and will answer any other questions you have.”

“Follow me, Ms. Grant,” the woman said perfunctorily. She started down a dimly lit hallway and led Cat to a small room with a computer and several large monitors affixed to the walls. “Have a seat.” Alex handed Cat a folder. “Results of the tests we ran are in there. We ran a mitochondrial DNA comparison, and an autosomal DNA comparison. You and the fetus are a match.”

Cat sat, gripping the folder tightly in her hand. “Should I even ask how you got a sample of my DNA?”

“It’s better that you don’t,” Alex said, clearing her throat.

Cat took a deep breath and opened the folder. She stared blankly at the top page of the report. This wasn’t a joke, was it? There it was, plain in black and white. She thumbed through the stack of papers, many of which went into great detail about the types of tests and the comparison sequence sites and statistical error rates (.000001%).

She looked up at Alex. “There’s no way it could be my son’s, since we share DNA?” she asked, trying to fight the tremor creeping into her voice.

“Kara said you’d bring that up,” Alex said, making Cat wince. “Mitochondrial DNA is inherited through the maternal line only and could not have been contributed by a male, and your mitochondrial DNA is a match. We also ran an autosomal DNA test, and while you and the fetus have a percentage of shared DNA consistent with a parent and child, your son and the fetus share a percentage of DNA consistent with _half-siblings_. Do you have any other questions?”

Cat huffed and bit back the snide comment rising in her throat. She opted to change the subject instead. “Your last name is Danvers. Are you related to Kara?”

“I’m her sister.”

“So, you’re an alien too, then?”

“ _Foster_ sister. My parents took her in when she first came to Earth.”

“Oh. I didn’t know Kara was adopted.”

“Yeah, well there’s a lot you don’t know about her.”

“That’s true,” Cat’s words became harder, stony, “like how she was able to conceive a child from a sexual encounter with me. Can you explain that to me?”

“One of the differences between the Kryptonian reproductive system and the human reproductive system relates to the harvesting of genetic material used to produce a viable zygote.”

“Ok. And that means what, exactly?”

Alex sighed. “Kara didn’t need sperm to conceive. All she needed was a few of your cells.” She paused, seemingly gathering herself. “During your... encounter with Kara, did you penetrate her?”

Cat balked. “Did you seriously just ask me if I fingerfucked your sister?”

“Yes,” Alex said nonchalantly. She seemed completely unfazed and it _infuriated_ Cat.

Two could play at that game. “I did, in fact. I fucked your sister. I had my fingers inside her. And she loved it. Is there anything else you’d like to know?”

“No, no. That’s plenty.”

“So she ‘harvested’ genetic material from me when we had sex. And now she’s pregnant. With my baby.” She sat staring at the open folder in her hands. “My _baby_ ,” she said again, almost to herself.

“Do you want to see her?”

“Her?”

“Her.” Alex nodded and pulled up a folder of images that turned out to be high-res 3D scans of the fetus. She enlarged the first image. “She doesn’t look like much, yet, but you can see all her fingers and toes. She’s about 7 weeks here.” Alex tapped at the monitor. “Kryptonian gestation period is eight weeks longer than a human’s. Since the baby is half-human, half-Kryptonian, we’re not quite sure what will happen. We’re keeping a very close eye on the two of them.”

Cat stared at the image on the screen, awestruck in a way she never thought she’d be. After she lost Adam all those years ago, and all the pain and heartbreak that went along with the custody battle, she never considered having another child. She had her chance. She failed. She moved on.

This, though? This changed everything.

“Can I have copies?” Cat asked the air.

Alex looked up from where she was leaning against a table, pretending to read a file.

“The pictures of the baby.”

“Yes, of course.” Alex put the images on a flash drive and handed it to Cat. She hesitated for a moment, holding on to Cat’s wrist. “Kara is special, Cat. And I don’t mean because of her powers. She’s lost so much: her planet, her family, her language and her culture, and she somehow manages to be the kindest, most honest and trusting person I have ever met. She doesn’t do anything by half measures, so when she loves, she does it with everything she has.” Alex’s voice had a hard edge to it, although it quavered. She played the protective older sister very well. “If you want to bail, do it now. No one’s going to try and make you stay. But if you do stay, you need to be sure you’re all in. Because if she gets attached and you leave, it’ll break her.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am completely shocked by the amount of wonderful and lovely comments I have gotten. Thank you all so very much, your kind and supportive words mean the world to me.

When Kara heard a light knock on the door of her apartment she was surprised. She rested her hand over her belly, where a small swell had recently developed. “Back so soon, Alex? I thought you had a hot date tonight?” she called out as she walked over to unlock the door. “And you really need to find your key,” Kara said, pulling the door open, “I’m tired of getting—”

It was not Alex at the door, but Cat, looking sheepish and contrite. Kara was stunned. Cat was the last person she expected to show up on her doorstep.

“Cat. What are you doing here?” she said, shifting from surprised to accusatory.

“I thought we could talk. Can I come in?”

“It’s been two months, Cat. I just assumed you made your decision. I’ve moved on.”

“I’m sorry, Kara. Please, can we talk?”

“Cat I don’t need you, or your money, or your pity. I’m not going to try and force you. If you don’t want to do this, you can go. I absolve you. This baby doesn’t need your guilt, or your sense of obligation. She needs love. And that she’ll have plenty of, even without you.” Kara started to close the door, but Cat stopped her.

“Let me come in and explain. _Please_ , Kara.”

There was something in the way Cat said her name that made Kara soften. Cat sounded plaintive, vulnerable—a side of herself Kara imagined she didn’t show to many. She acquiesced and opened the door, motioning for Cat to come inside. Kara walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, Cat following, shutting the door behind her.

“Kara, I am so sorry. I should have called you. I just… I wasn’t ready. This whole thing, it’s been hard for me to wrap my brain around. I just needed time to figure things out.”

Kara folded her arms across her chest, her mouth pressed into a thin line. “You think I was ready? You think it was easy for me? I had no idea any human could knock me up, let alone a woman, and now look at me!” Kara gestured to herself, and Cat noticed for the first time that Kara’s belly had gotten bigger.

“Oh my god. You’re showing.”

“Of course I am, Cat. I’m four months pregnant!”

“Kara, I’m so sorry. I just… I didn’t realize so much time had passed.”

“That’s really nice for you. You’re off ‘figuring things out,’ apparently unaware of the passage of time. Meanwhile, I’m growing a baby inside of me. This is not some abstract concept. I don’t get to run away from it. I don’t have that luxury.”

Cat reached out for Kara, but Kara drew her hands back.

“I’ve cried myself to sleep every night since I found out I was pregnant,” Kara said, her voice almost anguished. “I am terrified. I don’t know how I’m going to do this.” She propped her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands for a moment before looking up again. “All I want is for you to love this baby as much as I do, but I can’t make you. I can’t force you to be in the baby’s life.”

Cat slid off her chair onto her knees and shuffled awkwardly over to Kara. She put her hands over Kara’s wrists and held onto her firmly but gently. Kara thought about pulling away for a moment, but she couldn’t, not with Cat looking at her the way she was.

“Kara,” Cat looked up into her eyes. “When I went to see your sister I had no idea what to expect. I had no idea how I’d feel,” Cat said, eyes welling up with tears. “When she showed me the scans I knew, deep down, that I couldn’t leave her. That I couldn’t leave you.” Cat took Kara’s hands and squeezed them, “I’m sorry it took me so long to work up the courage to actually say it to you. I’m so sorry.”

“Please get off the floor,” Kara said. She grabbed Cat by the elbows and helped her back up into a chair.

“Let me show you how much I want this, how committed I am, please. Come to the penthouse tomorrow night. I’ll cook you dinner and we can talk.”

Kara couldn’t be mad anymore. She was too tired, and she felt too alone. “Ok,” she said, finally. She still wasn’t sure about Cat, about anything really. But Cat deserved a chance to prove herself, didn’t she?

Cat’s eyes lit up. “Oh, good. Yes. Ok, I’ll send a car for you around 7:30. Is that ok?”

 

* * *

 

Kara didn’t know what to wear. What does someone even wear to something like this? It’s not a date. Not. A. Date. Right? It wasn’t a date, it was just dinner, cooked by Cat, at her apartment, and “talking.” _Fuck_. This was a date.

It was, except she was supposed to be angry. Kara was supposed to be angry with Cat for the two agonizing months of radio silence and the stress that put on her. The more she thought about it though, the less anger she was able to hang on to. Was it so unreasonable to need time to process something as bizarre as same-gender parented half-alien babies?

Besides that, Cat was here, now, and she was contrite and keen on proving herself to Kara. She couldn’t just ignore that. Not for a such a silly reason as principles. Alex might disagree, but Alex wasn’t the one carrying a half-human, half-Kryptonian baby, now, was she.

So she stared into her closet for another fifteen minutes or so before she decided on a sleeveless blouse and one of the only pairs of jeans that still fit her. Kara sighed when she looked herself over in the mirror. She looked… tired.

Just as Kara was starting to second guess her choice of attire her phone rang. “Hello?” she said, trying very hard not to sound exasperated.

“Ms. Danvers, this is your driver for the evening, I’m downstairs waiting to take you to Ms. Grant’s penthouse, when you’re ready.”

“Ok, thank you.”

“Of course, ma’am.”

Kara hung up the phone woodenly. She felt in a trance, and she found herself slipping into the back of the car that’d been sent for her without even realizing she’d put on a sweater. Before she knew it she was being helped out of the back of the car at the entry to Cat’s building.

As she walked through giant glass doors she sighed, wondering if the same surly guard was on duty tonight. She hoped not. When she saw him she frowned, but before she could even reach into her bag to fish out her ID the guard smiled.

“Good evening, Ms. Danvers,” he said. “You look lovely. Please go right ahead.” He waved toward the private elevator. “Ms. Grant is expecting you.”

Kara almost choked. That was not how she thought it would go, not at all. “Oh, um, ok. Thank you.” Kara crossed the lobby and entered the elevator. The ride up was unnerving. She wanted to be angry and on her guard, but she was just so exhausted. Growing a baby drained even _her_ seemingly endless reserves of energy.

When the elevator finally arrived and the doors opened, Cat was waiting. She stood, smiling earnestly, looking quite the opposite of the way she did the last time Kara was here. Although rather dashing in grey trousers with suspenders and a white button-up, Cat’s normally perfectly-composed facade was ruffled by her obvious anxiety. Kara found it endearing.

Cat cleared her throat, averting her gaze before looking back up. “Hi. I’m, um, really glad you’re here.”

“I am too,” Kara said, smiling brightly, all attempts at being stern having flown out the window as soon as she saw Cat’s face. She couldn’t help herself. It was impossible to be angry with Cat Grant when she was acting so incredibly unCatlike.

“Can I take your sweater?”

Kara nodded, and before she could begin to wriggle out of her sweater Cat was at her back helping her out of it. Cat’s fingers brushed along Kara’s arms, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Kara was done for, wasn’t she? She’d barely been here two minutes and Cat was already affecting her physically. That was about par for the course, though, wasn’t it?

Cat returned from hanging up Kara’s sweater. She stood in front of Kara, shifting from one foot to the other nervously. “Before we eat, there’s something I’d like to show you.”

“Ok…” Kara said, her brow furrowing in confusion.

“Please, come with me.”

Kara followed Cat down a hallway and passed a closed door that Kara knew was the master suite. They stopped at another closed door and Cat turned to Kara.

“Ok, can you close your eyes?” Cat asked softly.

“Um, ok.”

Cat opened the door and guided Kara through, flicking on the light as she went. “Ok,” Cat said, taking a deep breath, “open.”

Kara was not prepared at all for what she saw when she opened her eyes. She stood in a lavishly decorated, but utterly whimsical nursery like nothing she’d ever seen before. She couldn’t help but gasp. It was so lovely. There were so many toys and stuffed animals, various devices and cleverly disguised containers for baby-related supplies, everything you could possibly need or think of, all perfectly arranged and displayed.

The walls were painted a soft green, and the room itself was dressed in coordinating upholstery and linens. Framed illustrations of of jungle animals adorned the walls. The crib, over which an animal-themed mobile hung, was situated in a corner, with a gauzy canopy swooping down from the ceiling. There was a rocking chair in the corner opposite the crib, and next to it stood two large bookshelves completely filled with books.

“Oh Rao, Cat,” Kara stood for several moments just silently gaping. Eventually, she regained her voice and said, “I can’t believe this. It—it’s so beautiful.” She felt tears begin to bloom in her eyes.

Cat moved closer to Kara, taking her hands. She looked into Kara’s eyes and smiled. “I want to be a mother to this baby— _our_ baby—if you’ll let me.” She looked questioningly at Kara.

Kara noticed, again, just how vulnerable she looked. Cat looked so sweet and sad and it made Kara want to kiss her, but before she could contemplate her desires any further Cat was tugging gently on her arm and leading her from the room.

“I have one more thing to show you,” Cat said. She stopped at a closed door across the hall from the nursery and right next door to the master bedroom. “This,” Cat said as she opened the door, “is yours.”

The bed was the first thing Kara noticed. The frame was simple and white, the bed itself piled high with pillows, and the ivory-colored comforter almost unbelievably soft and plush. The walls of the room were painted a muted light blue, and there was an oversized chair and lamp in the corner. Like the nursery, this room was impeccably composed.

“I thought you should have your own room for when you stay here—I mean, if you want to stay here. You don’t have to, of course. I just thought it would be easier sometimes, especially after the baby comes.” When Kara didn’t respond, Cat continued. “I don’t mean to be presumptuous, of course, I’m not trying to pressure you. I just… I want to take care of you.” Cat sought Kara’s eyes, taking her hand again. This time she brought it slowly to her lips and kissed her knuckles.

Kara was not expecting a gesture so intimate, and she startled, drawing her hand back. She turned and moved to the window, pulling back the curtain and looking out at the night sky. Kara wrapped her arms around her belly, looking down at the small swell she could barely detect beneath the fabric of her blouse. She began to weep quietly, unable to stop herself.

Kara could hear Cat approaching cautiously, and she whirled around to face her, her expression angered, steely.

Now it was Cat’s turn to be startled, and she raised her hands and stepped back. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s not fair, Cat!” Kara stalked over to the bed and picked up a pillow, crushing it under her fingers.

“What’s not fair?”

“The way you make me feel,” Kara said wistfully. “I’m supposed to be angry with you. I’m supposed to be on my guard, protecting myself and my baby, but ever since that night all I think about is you.”

“Kara—”

“Wait. I’m not finished. These past two months have been the loneliest of my entire life. And now you throw all this at my feet, just like that.” She sat down on the bed, clutching the pillow to her chest. “And that’s all well and good, but how do I know that you are going to be here next week or next month, let alone next year?”

Cat knelt on the bed next to Kara. “I’m so sorry, Kara.” She moved in close. “I know you don’t have any reason to trust me. I know it is something that will take time.” Cat brushed the back of her hand along the gentle arch of Kara’s cheekbone. “But all I can do right now is try to prove that I am worthy of your trust. If you’ll give me the chance, that is.”

“I’m scared, Cat.” Kara said, beginning to cry. She bowed her head, eventually deciding—against her better judgment—to just bury her head in Cat’s neck. Kara knew she shouldn’t, but Cat was so warm and even though she was tiny Kara felt enveloped by her.

Cat wrapped her arms around Kara, stroking her hair gently. “I’m scared too,” she breathed into Kara’s hair. “I think we’re supposed to be scared. Having a baby is a big deal.”

Kara lifted her head. “That’s not the only thing I’m afraid of.” She looked up at Cat, trying to hold her gaze, but she could not. The intensity of Cat’s stare was overwhelming. Kara pressed her forehead to Cat’s, breathing hotly into the space between them. “Cat…”

“It’s ok. I know.” Cat moved forward, but stopped short of making contact. She was waiting for Kara to bridge the gap.

Kara hesitated for a moment, but she could not resist. She let herself fall into Cat, melting into a kiss almost painfully soft and gentle. Cat guided Kara to lay back on the bed, moving over her, careful not to put any pressure on her belly.

Cat looked down at Kara and smiled warmly. “I want to take care of you, Kara. Will you let me take care of you?” Cat brushed a few errant strands of hair out of Kara’s eyes. “Please?”

Kara just nodded, her breath caught in her throat.

Cat started with a languorous kiss, coaxing Kara open for her, sucking insistently on her tongue. Kara was panting and arching her body into Cat’s by the time they broke apart so Cat could kiss her way down Kara’s throat. With nimble fingers. Cat began to unbutton Kara’s blouse, pausing to plant kisses on each patch of newly exposed skin.

Cat pulled Kara’s blouse open, seeing, for the first time, the swell in her belly that was their baby. She gasped, placing her hands over Kara’s abdomen reverently. “Oh, Kara,” Cat whispered, bending down to kiss Kara’s stomach. She moved back up, pressing her lips against the shell of Kara’s ear. “What do you need?”

“I need you…” Kara hesitated, blushing, “inside me.”

Cat kissed her again, soundly, and when she pulled back Kara whined.

“Help me get you out of these.” Cat pulled at the waistband of Kara’s jeans and together they divested Kara of her clothes. When Kara was finally laid bare, smiling bashfully, Cat had to suck in a harsh breath at the sight. She’d almost forgotten how exquisite the girl was, and now that Kara was carrying her baby there was something particularly electrifying about looking down upon her.

Just as Kara began to squirm under her gaze, Cat lowered herself so she could take Kara’s nipple into her mouth. Kara moaned, grabbing the back of Cat’s head with one hand and the bed with the other. Grinning, Cat moved her hands up and down Kara’s body, applying firm pressure and the occasional rake of her nails. Kara whimpered and pulled Cat’s hips toward her, grinding against her thigh.

“Cat, _please_ ,” Kara said breathlessly.

Cat could not deny her. She moved her hand slowly down Kara’s body, eventually stopping so she could brush her fingers through the soft golden curls covering her mons. When Cat finally dipped her fingers into Kara’s folds she found her exceptionally wet and after she circled Kara’s clit a few times she slipped two fingers inside with no resistance.

Kara cried out as Cat pulled her fingers out and quickly plunged them back in again. She started a steady rhythm, hitting as deeply as she could and then curling her fingers into Kara’s front wall as she pulled back. All the while she kept her thumb moving over Kara’s clit, drawing out a stuttering moan that Cat swallowed with another kiss.

Soon Cat had Kara trembling in her arms, hurtling toward a climax. When Cat felt Kara was getting too close, she slowed her thrusting, wanting to draw out Kara’s pleasure and make her orgasm even more impactful.

“Oh Rao, oh Cat, please,” Kara whimpered, “I can’t take it anymore.”

Cat redoubled her efforts, thrusting faster and pressingly more firmly on Kara’s swollen clit. She came forcefully against Cat’s hand, clutching at the comforter beneath her. Cat kissed her through her release, relishing the feeling of Kara moaning into her mouth.

Kara’s aftershocks died down, and she gasped softly as Cat carefully removed her fingers. Kara curled her body into Cat’s, grasping tightly at her shirt. After a moment, Cat urged Kara under the covers. She soon joined her there after quickly pulling off her shirt, trousers, and bra so she was left only in a camisole and panties. She slid in behind Kara and wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her close. Kara hummed sleepily and sank into Cat’s embrace.

The two women fell asleep in each other’s arms, well before 9pm, in the bed Cat had given to Kara, dinner cold and forgotten in the kitchen. It could wait until tomorrow. Everything could wait, just for the night, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you think. :)
> 
> And I just want to let you all know, lest you have unrealistic expectations about the frequency with which I will be able to update: I am a slow writer. I have depression and it can make it very difficult for me to write. Sometimes I can't write at all. I will try my best to get chapters out in a timely fashion but I can't make any promises.
> 
> Thank you again for all your amazing comments and all the kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm experimenting with shorter chapters to try and keep myself motivated and so maybe I can post more often. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter.
> 
> And thank you all again for the wonderful, supportive comments. :)

When Cat woke the next morning to an empty bed, she panicked momentarily, thinking that Kara had gotten spooked and run off, but she relaxed, letting out a heavy breath, when she noticed Kara’s clothes still at the foot of the bed.

After rising and putting on a robe, she looked for Kara. She couldn’t have gotten far without her clothes, but Cat wanted to make sure she was ok after everything that had happened the night before. She found Kara standing on the balcony completely naked, bedsheet pooled around her feet, flawless skin awash in the morning sunlight. She was absolutely radiant, with her hair glowing golden as it moved subtly in the morning breeze. 

Cat stopped in the doorway, not wanting to disturb such a beatific scene, but an almost imperceptible creak as Cat leaned against the door frame alerted Kara, and she snapped her head around, eyes widening when she saw Cat.

“Oh, Cat, I was just, uh…” Kara looked down at herself as if noticing her nudity for the first time. She let out a frightened squeak, using her super speed to wrap herself in the sheet before Cat could even blink. “I’m sorry. I got away from myself for a moment. Your sun, it rejuvenates me, and it just felt so good.”

Cat ventured out onto the balcony, and stood next to Kara, looking out over the city. “Don’t apologize. I’m just sorry I disturbed you.” They stood for a while in companionable silence, until Cat sighed, turning and taking Kara’s hands in her own. “Are you ok this morning? I mean, last night— that wasn’t what I had planned, I promise. I just…”

“Cat. It’s ok. I don’t regret what happened last night. I don’t regret any of this. Do you?”

“No,” Cat replied without hesitation.

“Good,” Kara drew Cat into an embrace. “We don’t have to have all the answers right now. We will figure this out.”

Cat pushed up on her toes so she could give Kara a kiss, but when she heard (and felt!) Kara’s stomach growling insistently, she dropped back down, laughing, and patted Kara on the chest. “How about I go make us some breakfast? You come inside whenever you’re ready?”

“Ok,” Kara said, smiling. She bent to kiss Cat on the cheek, and then pressed a quick kiss on her lips, deciding not to linger for the fear they’d become sidetracked, and right now she really did need to eat. Before she’d been able to ignore her intense hunger pangs, at least for a while, but after she became pregnant if she didn’t eat almost constantly she became weak and felt a hunger in her bones like she’d never experienced before.

Cat sauntered off to the kitchen, leaving Kara with her thoughts. 

As Kara stared out at the National City skyline, which was breathtaking in the morning, she started to wonder about how the hell she had gotten to this place. A little more than four months ago she was working as Supergirl and helping her friend with her catering business on the side. It worked. She understood her role. She had a purpose. She had her Kryptonian self, her heroic self, and her human self, and they coexisted peacefully. She had her sister, who was the bridge between them: Kara Zor-El, Supergirl, and Kara Danvers. 

It worked.

That was four months ago. And now? She was pregnant by Cat goddamned Grant, whose balcony she currently stood on, whose penthouse apartment was certainly the most expensive in the whole city. She was about to need a maternity supersuit, and her catering job was as good as over since she’d been avoiding her friend’s calls. What was the point, anyway?

Her neat little world was slowly coming apart, jumbling together. It was terrifying. She felt like she was falling. She hadn’t felt this overwhelmed since she first landed on Earth and everything was new and frightening. It was actually making her dizzy. She braced herself against the balcony railing as a wave of nausea hit her, capped by the angry roar of her stomach, too long empty.

Kara placed her hands over the swell of her belly. “Ok little one, I hear you.”

She stumbled into the kitchen, leaning against granite top of the island where Cat was cooking pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

“Kara? Are you ok?” Cat was immediately distressed. She put down her spatula and came to stand in front of her. “Sit down. Do you need some water? The food will be ready in five or ten minutes.”

“No. I need to eat _ now _ .” Kara spied the abandoned dinner from the night before on the counter by the sink. She moved quickly toward it, locating the silverware with her x-ray vision. Before Cat could finish saying “Kara no! That’s been sitting out all night!” she’d polished off half of the lasagna, and she ate the rest just as quickly.

Kara turned and leaned back against the counter, breathing a contented sigh of relief. When she saw Cat’s stunned expression she laughed softly. “We were hungry,” she said, matter-of-factly.

“I can see that.” Cat smiled. “Why don’t you have a seat at the bar and I’ll finish cooking. You do still have room for pancakes, don’t you?”

Kara nodded happily. Gesturing toward the empty lasagna pan she said, “That barely made up for missing dinner last night.” 

“Good. I’d hate to be cooking all this food for nothing,” Cat said, wiping her hands on the apron tied around her waist. She pointed to a mixing bowl full of pancake batter. “Bananas or chocolate chips?”

“Both?”

“Yes ma’am,” Cat said, grabbing a bunch of bananas from the counter.

In no time Cat presented for Kara a plate piled high with eggs, bacon, and an enormous stack of pancakes. She poured syrup over the pancake tower and arranged a fork, napkin, and cups of milk and juice around the plate. Just as Kara was about to tuck in Cat yelled, “No, wait!” and went to get something out of the refrigerator. Cat produced a can of whip cream, much to Kara’s delight, and drew a smiley face on the topmost pancake.

Kara practically squealed with glee, rubbing her hands together before grabbing her fork and beginning to eat. Her pure joy and enthusiasm were infectious. Cat could not help smiling broadly, feeling much happier than she was used to feeling before her third cup of coffee.

“Remind me how old you are, again.” Cat said, jokingly.

“Twenty-five,” Kara said around a mouthful of bacon. “What?” she said, self-conscious under Cat’s scrutiny. “I just really like whip cream.”

Cat smirked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. “I’ll have to remember that…”

Kara blushed, stuffing half a pancake into her mouth so she didn’t have to respond. 

The two women ate quietly after that, sitting next to each other at the bar and sharing intermittent glances. When Kara had finished off every scrap of food, including whatever was left on Cat’s plate, she stretched and sighed happily.

“Thank you so much for breakfast, Cat.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Kara. I told you I  _ want _ to take care of you.” Cat stood and moved between Kara’s legs. “Anything you need, anything you want,” Cat reached up and brushed a strand of golden hair out of Kara’s face, “it’s yours.” Cat pushed up on her toes, intending to kiss Kara, but before she could Kara’s head whipped around in the direction of the bedrooms.

“My phone!” Kara yelped, rushing to go collect her phone from the pocket of her jeans. When she returned she was wearing her supersuit and cape. “Um, I have to go now. Duty calls.”

“How did you? Where did you? I didn’t even hear anything.” Cat’s eyes were wide.

“Super hearing,” Kara said, pointing at her ear and shrugging. “I’m really sorry to fly off like this.”

“Fly...”  

Kara nodded and gave Cat a quick kiss. “Tonight is Movie Night with my sister, but maybe I could come by later this week?”

“Yes, of course.”

Kara left from the balcony, shooting off into the sky with a percussive whoosh, a blur of red and blue. Cat stood there stunned, still processing what she’d just witnessed. It was so easy for Cat to forget what Kara really was, but she couldn’t stay in denial about her alien-ness for much longer. Kara was no normal person. Nothing about this situation was normal. 

Cat suddenly felt quite out of her depths.

 

* * *

 

“You did what?!” Alex yelled, almost choking on her lo mein. She dropped the carton onto the coffee table in front of the couch upon which Alex and her sister were sitting.

Kara winced. “I… I may have slept with Cat?”

Alex threw a potsticker at her, which Kara deftly caught and popped into her mouth.

“I don’t know why you do that. You know I’m just going to eat them,” Kara said, smirking.

Alex scowled and threw another directly at Kara’s face, which Kara caught in her mouth this time, smiling triumphantly.

“Dammit, Kara!” Alex clenched her fists. “This is serious.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Kara said, looking adequately chastened.

“Jesus, Kara, what were you thinking?”

“I don’t know! She just showed up at my apartment, and she said she was sorry. You should have seen the way she looked, Alex. She was so sad, and scared.”

Alex rolled her eyes.

“I went over to her apartment last night, just to talk.”

“Right, just to talk...”

“You don’t understand,” Kara whined. “She made a nursery for the baby, and it’s so beautiful, and there’s a room for me, too, Alex. So I can stay there—”

“You’re moving in with her?!”

“No! I mean, not yet— or… we haven’t talked about that. We haven’t gotten that far.”

“But you’ve gotten far enough to have sex. Again.”

“It just happened. She showed me the room, and I was upset, and she said she wanted to take care of me.” Kara’s were glistening, and she sniffled before she continued. “She was so gentle. When she touched me, it was just like… I can’t even describe it.”

Alex grimaced. “Oh god. You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” 

“No!” Kara answered quickly, but she was blushing. She tried to duck and shield her face from her sister, but it was too late. She looked up as a pillow, thrown by Alex, connected directly with her face.

“Why?” Alex launched another pillow. “Out of all the people, Kara.” Pillow number three. “In the whole damned city.” One last pillow for good measure.

“Are you done?” Kara asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“No, but I’m out of things to throw at you.”

Kara sighed. “I’m not in love with her, but… I can’t deny that there’s something between us.”

“How can you even know that? You’ve seen her what, three times, and now you’re falling for her?”

Squaring her jaw, Kara leveled a stern but earnest look at her sister. “Look, I know you don’t like it, but I’m pregnant, Alex. Pregnant. I have to think about the baby. And I owe it to her— and to myself— to give this a chance.”

“That’s fine, but you need to be careful. Cat Grant has a wicked reputation. Not to mention she’s in the press  _ all _ the time, and the paparazzi follow her everywhere. What if someone recognizes you?”

“I know I have to be careful. I’m not stupid.”

“Yes but what happens when someone connects the pregnant superhero with the mysterious pregnant woman that Cat Grant is suddenly spending all her time with? What happens then, Kara?”

“I don’t know, Alex!” Kara said, starting to cry. She rubbed tears from her eyes, covering her face with her hands. She looked up, “What else am I supposed to do? It’s not like I have a whole lot of choices here.” 

Alex’s face fell, and she reached out for Kara. “Come here,” she pulled Kara into her arms, hugging her tightly. As she began to rock Kara back and forth gently she said, “You’re going to be ok, Kara, I promise. With or without Cat Grant.”

 


End file.
